A Dark Evil Sound
by ChaoxxYori
Summary: He laughed, such a dark evil sound, it sent shivers down her spine. *Character death one-shot


**A/N**; I apologize for anything I screwed up, it's been awhile since I've watched Death Note, and I stopped after L died...soo...Here ya go!

-hatesMisa-

* * *

"Misa," Light's darkened voice came from behind the girl, she bounced excitedly to face him. She froze slightly from the evil surrounding his eyes, but shrugged it off, he was _Kira_ after all.

"Light-kun?" She tilted her head, hoping that this would be the moment in which he confesses his love for her, oh she was so excited.

"You're getting in the way," He glowered, she flinched, oh no, he was mad at her!

She watched as he crept forward, she touched his arm, probably a bad idea as he quickly retracted from her. She looked down, Light was never happy with her. It was enough to make her cry, in fact she had, why couldn't he just realize? Scrawling across a piece of paper, she heard the pen move. Light, he was, writing? Her head snapped up and she froze _the book_. He was ending another life, like he did the murderer of her parents, the reason why she loved him so; she saved her from her darkened abyss.

"L-light?" She whimpered slightly, nervous around him as usual. "What are you doing?"

He laughed, such a dark _evil_ sound, it sent shivers down her spine. What did he mean by her getting in the way? Her eyes widened and she stepped back, was, was Light finally going to snap? Had she pushed him so far? She clenched her fists, no it wasn't Light, he wouldn't. No, this was L, he had brainwashed her Light, making him think she was evil! She wasn't evil, and it was too late to show Light, too late… Light caught her as she fell, she smiled half-heartedly up at him, he was about to begin his façade, she should let him prepare. He was so wonderful, she was glad he'd be the last thing…

"I'm sorry…Light."

xxx

"L!" L sighed internally, five minutes and they lose their heads.

He stared out of the giant window, determined to watch the sun-set. Crouched in the chair in his awkward, signature, position he watched with wonder. The same thing every day, the sun never changed its pattern, not like the moon, not like humans. It must be boring to be a sun. He was rather taken to the sugar cube he held in his mouth, another thing about being a sun, you can't have that.

"L!" There they were again, for detectives they weren't very good at finding someone. He supposed he should check and see what the mass panic was about, probably just another dead criminal. It didn't lead to Kira, nothing did. Though…he already knew the person behind the mask.

Finally footsteps behind him, they discovered his hiding place. Another sigh, he focused even more so on the sun. There were two of them, panicked, surely this couldn't be another criminal, everyone was in an unusual uproar. And they didn't need him to decide it was the act of Kira.

"L," Breathless voices, he paid them no mind. "Misa is dead!"

Misa? He stretched lazily out of the chair, interesting. Tying up lose strings are we Kira? He followed the detectives to her room, finding Light pretending to be upset by the whole thing. His story, of course, believable by everyone. He had entered her room, checking on her, when she collapsed. L crawled himself onto a chair a little ways behind the couch Light had perched himself miserably. The scene was undisturbed; the only thing wrong was Misa's presumably dead body lying on her carpet. No blood, probably a heart attack. Cruel, to his own ally, Kira knew no bounds.

"Well played," L muttered, knowing full well Light had heard him. He watched as Light tensed and relaxed rapidly, it was enough confirmation for L, but no one else.

"Light!" His father, coming to comfort his shaken son, Light was an excellent actor. L was almost fooled himself. "Come, you don't need to be here."

Light mocked argued with his father before somewhat rudely being escorted away. He paused slightly, sparing L a look. One that dared L to accuse him, knowing full well L was running out of traps. _Perhaps_, L thought, _I still have one left…_


End file.
